<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K and L by DepressedTeacupInc, TwilightMaster15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042699">K and L</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedTeacupInc/pseuds/DepressedTeacupInc'>DepressedTeacupInc</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightMaster15/pseuds/TwilightMaster15'>TwilightMaster15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Kidnapping, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedTeacupInc/pseuds/DepressedTeacupInc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightMaster15/pseuds/TwilightMaster15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from his family at a young age, Light Yagami is stripped of his identity and given the name Kira, or rather K, and brought to an orphanage called Wammy's House to hone his skills and become a successor to L.</p><p>However, upon meeting the detective in question, who has less influence regarding his successors that anticipated, Light quickly forms a bond with L and his fellow successors A and B, to work together and fix the system. The group ends up establishing an unexpectedly close relationship as they grow up together.</p><p>But that friendship is put to the test when a Shinigami becomes bored, and the new investigation gives Light a chance at everything he wanted as a child. Which side will he choose in the end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light would later tell people he had no idea how it happened—because, in truth, he didn't. One minute he was eavesdropping on Mom and Dad talking to some strange men, and Dad was less than pleased, and the next, he was being taken on a plane far away from his family without even a chance to say goodbye. </p><p>The man sitting next to him in the car, Watari, if he remembered correctly, said that he just needed time to process all of this, and he would be happy, but as Light looked out the window at the night sky—that was funny, he felt like it should be time to go to school—he didn't think so at all.</p><p>"Where are we, Mr. Watari?" He asked meekly, blinking up at the man. He was only six, so maybe that was why, but he couldn't tell if this man was good or not. He didn't think so, but at the same time wasn't sure.</p><p>"We're in England, Kira," Watari replied, and Light frowned,</p><p>"My name is Light, sir."</p><p>"Little one, here in Wammy's house, all of the children are given aliases to hide their identities. Yours is Kira, or K, if you prefer, and you must not reveal your true name to anyone."</p><p>"But I like my name," Light replied, but shrunk down when he got a stern look from Watari, "Where are my Mom and Dad?"</p><p>"You'll see them once you've finished your training," Watari replied, and Light blinked,</p><p>"When is that?"</p><p>"That all depends on you." His stern expression faded, seeing the small child trembling and beginning to cry, "It's okay. I've heard you're a brilliant boy, so wouldn't you like to be around more people like you? That's what Wammy's House is, so you can learn without needing to be held back. That sounds good, right?" Light nodded, then brightened a bit when he was given a piece of candy. It looked like a lollipop, but it tasted better than any of the ones he had had before.</p><p>Then he paused, remembering what Dad had always told him about accepting candy from strangers. Where was Dad? Was he coming to get him? Or did Dad think it was okay for him to be here? Well, he contemplated, Dad was very important with the police, so surely people would come to rescue him if this wasn't okay. However, until he got any confirmation, he was going to assume he had been kidnapped, and thus being compliant would probably be the best course of action to avoid harm.</p><p>A little while later, they came up on a large house with a cross on it. Light frowned because he had tried to understand Christianity, which the cross represented, but he just didn't get it. Why would people worship a God who kept horrifically punishing them for the slightest mistake?</p><p>Watari got out, and Light got out too, noticing he had a suitcase. Hm... maybe he hadn't been kidnapped?</p><p>"Come along, Kira, I'll show you to your bedroom." </p><p>Since it was late and he had no idea where anything was, Light decided the best course of action was to follow Watari into the mansion, and into this new bedroom on the third floor. </p><p>It was much smaller than his room back home, maybe about half the size, and the first thing he noticed was that the bedroom was mostly grey and white, pretty boring if he did say so himself, but he wasn't going to complain since it wasn't a dungeon like in the storybooks he read.</p><p>"You should get some sleep," Watari suggested, "Tomorrow is a weekend, so we don't have classes, so take that time to look around and meet some people, but you need to sleep off your jet-lag. Good night." Watari left, and Light decided not to say anything about wanting to go home. Maybe he could find his way back if he made sure Watari wasn't suspicious.</p><p>He opened his suitcase and was disappointed to find it was just some clothes—none of his books. But then he brightened, seeing his sketchbook was wrapped in some of his pajamas, which he quickly changed into.</p><p>He spent a couple hours using a pencil off his desk to draw and try to think of how he could get home. England was far away from Tokyo, but how far was it?</p><p>Deciding that sleep was a lost cause, Light got up and decided to see if anyone else was awake or maybe he could find something to eat as his stomach growled loudly.</p><p>Dad had taught him that walking on the balls of your feet made you quieter, and this proved correct as he was able to walk through the eerily dark halls, smooth and silent as the shadows around him. He remembered that the stairs were behind a door, but it was so dark that he had a hard time remembering which one.</p><p>One door, across the hall from his own, caught his eye. It wasn't particularly fancy, but he did notice it was very slightly open, so subtle that most people wouldn't see it. Hm... was it a good idea to go snooping? Maybe he could find someone else here who could explain if he had been kidnapped or not, or at least had a map of the area.</p><p>He opened the door and was amazed by all the books he found on shelves. The room itself wasn't much, mostly empty and grey, much like Light's own, except for the bookshelves. He also noticed scattered papers on the floor, and a computer was there too, but the desk itself was untouched. </p><p>Even though it had more furnishings, Light almost felt like this room was a prison, and he shuddered involuntarily before curiosity got the best of him and Light looked down at some of the papers, only to be stopped by a small voice,</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>Light turned and saw that there was another boy in this room who had been not quite hidden but had blended into the darkness of the room. He stood up, revealing himself to be probably twelve. Yet, despite the age difference, Light had no fear for himself, rather curiosity as he took in the boy with skin as pale as snow and hair as dark as night.</p><p>"I'm..." he thought about what Watari said, decided that he liked his own name, and didn't want his identity taken away, but then remembered compliance was the best in this situation, "K."</p><p>The boy nodded a bit, "I see. You can call me Ryuzaki or L, whichever you prefer."</p><p><em> L?! </em> He remembered Watari mentioning L, and he had heard Dad talk about the great detective. </p><p>This was L? He didn't seem any older than a kid like Light.</p><p>But L had said Ryuzaki, so did that mean Ryuzaki was his real name? He grinned, "Well if we can use real names, I'm Light!"</p><p>"Ryuzaki isn't my real name," L replied with his hands in his jean pockets, "I just find L is offputting to some people. But given the new input, I would assume you're Light Yagami, the son of Soichiro Yagami. I've heard about you. Always the top grades, isn't that right?" Light nodded eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet,</p><p>"That's right! Uh... L? Why am I here?"</p><p>L looked to the window, his shoulders slumping, and his dark grey eyes suddenly became haunted in a way that reminded Light of Dad. Such a look seemed weird on L, "Probably the same reason B and A are—my successors." Light cocked his head,</p><p>"Successors?"</p><p>"People to replace me in the event I die." Light tensed, looking at this certainly very young person in front of him—well, older than Light, but Light knew he was still considered a little kid.</p><p>"That doesn't sound good," he replied, and L chuckled humorlessly, before sitting down,</p><p>"So why did you come in here?"</p><p>"I was looking for the stairs so I can find some snacks."</p><p>L smiled, "This may not be the stairs, but I can supply snacks," he crawled over to the side and grabbed a small cake, and Light lit up with glee as L gestured for him to have something to eat.</p><p>"Thank you," he sat down, looking at the papers again, "What are those?" L looked blankly at them,</p><p>"Just some cases. Nothing you should be worrying about."</p><p>"But—" Light thought, "Watari said I can go home when I'm done training. Can I learn with you?"</p><p>L hesitated, looking through his files and sorting them, before handing one to Light, "Alright. This one isn't too graphic."</p><p>It looked to be a series of kidnappings from what Light could tell. He looked at the photos and immediately got to work, knowing that while L was connected to what was going on, he also seemed to be more trustworthy than Watari.</p><p>Who knows, maybe with L's help, and those B and A people that L mentioned, he could get home faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After working all through the night with L on various cases, and trying to make conversation with the shockingly young detective, Light found himself sleepy but knowing he couldn't go to sleep since it was time for everyone to be awake, proven by the otherwise chattering.</p><p>Light hid behind a bookcase as Watari entered L's room with some cake, "How are your cases, L?"</p><p>"Fine, sir," L said quietly, taking the cake, "Thank you. I've made progress and have suspects for Case A who we can have brought in for questioning."</p><p>Light slipped out from behind the bookcase and managed to run out the door quietly enough to be unnoticed, and decided to look around like Mr. Watari had mentioned yesterday. He still wasn't fully sure if he had been kidnapped or not. Maybe he could go find those A and B people that L had mentioned?</p><p>He wandered the orphanage hallways, his stomach growling from lack of sustenance, and he was a little surprised to see breakfast food out instead of dinner, but he had to remember the time difference. Oh well. He grabbed himself some sausage and ran out the door without anyone talking to him. First thing's first was to find A and B.</p><p>He went up to his room and put on his shoes and a jacket, sneaking outside to look around. Light didn't know what exactly he was looking for out here, because why would A and B be out here, but he had a gut feeling and had learned to trust it.</p><p>"B, this is insane! I'm usually fine with your plans, but this is just—"</p><p>"Relax, Anthony," Light perked up to hear a real name said, "Roger's asking for it."</p><p>He walked over and saw two boys around L's age talking, or perhaps arguing. What they were saying and the body language of one of the boys suggested that, but the tone did not.</p><p>Next to the boy that Light identified as B was a bucket and a bag. Even from where he was standing a fair distance away, he could tell the bucket housed gasoline. What was in the bag?</p><p>"Pranks are one thing," Anthony, or Light assumed this was A, protested, "But you're planning to blow up Roger's office!"</p><p>"What? It's not like he's in there or anything," B winked, "Nah, he's probably stranded a couple miles away since his car broke down from me stealing the gas and rigging the engine to fail."</p><p>A blinked, his face very clearly housing his exasperation, "Your dedication to pissing off Roger is almost frightening."</p><p>"Keyword: almost."</p><p>"Rephrase. It's very frightening." A threw his hand out, gesturing to B's face, "You still need Roger to pay to get your tooth repaired after last time you had a borderline illegal plan to piss him off!"</p><p>"Hi!" Light called, running the rest of the distance over, "You're... A and B, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," A smiled with a small wave, "Are you new around here?"</p><p>"Mhm, I'm—" Light hesitated, remembered what Watari had said about aliases, "Kira... or K, I guess."</p><p>B had a hand on his hip, looking him up and down, then Light noticed B's pupils were momentarily blood red, but then they returned to normal, leaving Light even less sure about what was going on and his own sanity.</p><p>"Right." B held his hand out, "Nice to meet you, Light."</p><p>Light instantly panicked, "Um... how do you know my name?"</p><p>"He's just like that," A assured him, "He knows everyone's name and doesn't tell people why."</p><p>"What?" B swung the bag in his hands around, "Roger called me crazy and tried to get me shlepped off to a looney bin, so why would I bother?" He examined Light again, "Nice clothes." Light looked down at his jeans and red t-shirt underneath his blue jacket,</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Get ready to lose all your sense of self," A smacked B on the arm for those words,</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>B sent A a deadpan look and then gestured to their very plain clothing, "L's not much better off, what makes you think this kid's gonna be any different?"</p><p>Light raised his hand, standing on his tiptoes to try getting up to their level, "How long have you been here? I want to go home."</p><p>"Too long!" B replied, "Every day drones on the same unless I can appreciate the little things in life." He gestured to his bag, "Like stolen firecrackers from town," he pulled out a firecracker, which looked like a TNT stick from cartoons, "And maybe blowing up Roger's office."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Roger," A explained calmly when it was made clear B was about to go on a whole passionate rant on the subject, "He's the caretaker around here. Watari owns the place, Wammy's House, but his main job is to take care of L—" B cut in with a scoff,</p><p>"Poor L."</p><p>"So why does B hate him?" Light asked, and B was the one to explain,</p><p>"He's god awful and has openly admitted constantly that he hates children. Honestly, he's just here for the money and nothing else. I'm pretty sure I could run away right now, and the only reason he would look for me is Watari."</p><p>Light tensed. Even if he hadn't been kidnapped, that meant that he wouldn't be able to go home. But Dad would tell him about this, right? He wasn't sure Mother would, but Dad would have told him about this!</p><p>B suddenly softened, bending down to his level, "Shit. Is all of this new?"</p><p>Light sniffled, trying not to cry, "I want to go home. How can I go home? I want to see my Mom and Dad and sister." </p><p>A and B looked to each other with sudden worry as though something dawned on them, "Your parents are still alive and in your life? Were you taken away?"</p><p>Light rubbed his eyes, "I—I—I don't know. Watari said I can't go home until I learn—but Dad would tell me, right? He loves me." </p><p>He gasped quietly when he felt himself being pulled into a hug by A and B, and he clung to them. He really needed a hug. </p><p>They all broke apart, and B suddenly slowed his English, which Light was grateful for since while he was pretty good with English, he still wasn't perfect at it.</p><p>"Hey, do you wanna play with firecrackers with me?"</p><p>Light examined the firecrackers, knowing just by looking at them that Dad wouldn't approve of it, "Dad wouldn't want me to."</p><p>"Yeah, but it sounds like you got kidnapped, kiddo," B pointed out as A shook his head in disapproval, "You need to make an impression and prove that you aren't going to bow to tyranny."</p><p>"Tyranny?" A raised his hand eagerly to answer Light's question,</p><p>"Cruel and oppressive government or rule!" He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, 'Sorry."</p><p>"Meh, it's cool," B grinned, "We all have passions. You love English and History, I love making Roger's life a misery," he put his hands on Light's small shoulders, "Wanna play?"</p><p>Light thought about it. He didn't want to disappoint Dad and misbehave. But Dad wasn't here, and he was being told to bow to strangers who, judging by A and B's reactions, had taken him away from his home.</p><p>Maybe he was tired from his late-night with L with cases and needing to stay awake throughout the day to get over jet-lag. But B's logic made sense to his young mind. He could be a good student and still not submit to someone who took him away, right?</p><p>He forced a grin, "I'd like that."</p><p>B clapped him on the shoulder and helped him up, "Come on, let's have some fun."</p><p>A sighed, "It's pointless to stop you. Can we at least do this on the driveway and not anywhere flammable now that you're finally <em> not </em> going to be bombing Roger's office?"</p><p>"Fine, fine, Anthony," B winked playfully, "Don't worry so much, mon ami. Nobody's gonna die." He plopped down his firecrackers on the driveway, putting a lid on his bucket of gasoline, even though Light noticed he still had some of the substance on his hands. He then pulled out one of the sticks, before striking a match and lighting it, throwing the stick where it exploded midair, causing a ringing in Light's ears.</p><p>A yelped, "Firecracker safety, B! Even if nobody dies, horrific burns or property damage are a thing!"</p><p>B turned, and he looked annoyed for a split second, before softening and ruffling A's hair, before taking Light's hand, "Come on," he put the firecracker on the ground, "Back up a bit. Go over to A while I do this and show you."</p><p>"Okay," Light ran back over to A, grabbing the older boy's legs as he watched what B was doing, throwing a match down, where it lit, and then he ran over to A with so much speed that Light had to do a double-take to make sure he had actually seen B run had he hadn't straight-up teleported. Was that normal? Was he just tired?</p><p>He didn't jump this time when the firecracker went off, he was able to relax and found himself amused. He looked up and saw even A was grinning a bit as B whooped with delight. Light eased up and ran over to another firecracker to try it himself with B's assistance.</p><p>This went on for a few minutes, and it didn't take long for Light to be able to at least partially forget about the fear and confusion of his situation.</p><p>That is until, like all good things, it had to end.</p><p>“<em>What do you ungrateful brats think you’re doing?! </em>”</p><p>A sharp, menacing voice cut through the laughter and sounds of explosions, causing Light to turn and see this bitter old man, heaving and out of breath. </p><p>B scoffed, turning to face the old man, with a little bounce to his step. “Relax, Roger—! Rogery? Ro-Ro, my man? Eh, everything about you sucks. I can’t even come up with a good nickname—“ he was cut off by Roger grabbing him arm violently, causing him to hiss in pain.</p><p>“Don’t you play games with me, boy! You’re lucky we bring you food and shelter, and this is how you repay us?! Firecrackers and stealing gasoline?! Oh, I ought to slap that stupid grin off your face you—“ he paused, turning to see Light hiding behind A, the latter puffing out his chest. “And <em> you. </em> ” Roger growled, prowling in Light’s direction, “The first day you’re here, and you already ruin <em> everything! </em> And you, defending them, you ought to report them!” He grabbed Light and A with his other hand, being able to do so as both were very twiggy.</p><p>Light’s breath started picking up, and tears started to gather in his eyes. Why is that horrible man doing this? Sure they did a bad thing, but to scream and hurt them? His Dad would never do it. He’d perhaps lecture and ground him but not hurt him.</p><p>Right?</p><p>As Roger dragged the trio away to his office, someone who couldn’t help but notice their antics from his window started scheming.</p><p>“L, what do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>L quickly turned away from his window, looking intently at his screen, pretending as if he'd been working all this time instead of gazing out his window at the explosions, wishing he was there with his friends. "I'm not doing anything, sir. I'm just working on the cases as you've asked me to." He said in the calmest tone he could muster.</p><p>Watari sighed before going to L's window and closing the blinds in his room. "L, you mustn't focus on them, you must focus on your work. You're one of the most successful detectives this planet has yet to see, you can't meddle with others, you have to work hard and set an example for fellow misbehaving students. Am I clear?"</p><p>L shrunk into himself, pointedly avoiding Watari's gaze. Whether it's out of rebellion or guilt, he didn't know. "Yes, Watari…" he muttered, trying to blink away the moisture in his eyes.</p><p>Watari sighed, kneeling in L's level, and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let me tell you what! You finish up these cases by the end of the day, and you get to choose the cases you work on tomorrow, alright?" He suggested, knowing how much L liked choosing his own cases to work on, no matter how less important they were. To his surprise, L only nodded, smiling a bit and muttering a soft "Thank you, sir," instead of the usual excitement he showed. He got up, collecting the plates scattered in L's bed, and exiting the room, deep in thought.</p><p>L grimaced, closing the laptop he has been working on. It wasn't fair, was it? He was just a kid. And sure, he was supposed to set an example for other children, but was it wrong of him to want a break? Is he a bad guy for wanting a break? For wanting to "live a little" as B often puts it? Some of these cases were a lot of fun and eased boredom, but other times it almost felt like he was going through the motions.</p><p>But Watari was right; of course, the world did need him. In the almost five years since he had started, he had saved countless people, thwarted terrorists, and even prevented the start of World War III. That said, he was still a kid, so couldn't this at least be more interesting even when he wasn't allowed to pick his own cases?</p><p>After a couple minutes of deliberation, L has made his choice. He snuck his way through the hallways, past the dorms and into Roger's office, which wasn't hard to track down, judging by the sound of screams and lectures from Roger.</p><p>L took a deep breath before entering the office, trying to emit a regal tone. "I'll take it from here, Roger. Don't waste your breath." He said, sending a glare in the old man's direction.</p><p>Roger's face turned red, as he started to scream, before L cut him off with a hand motion. “Listen. <em> I </em> am L. <em> I </em> am to set an example for other students and how they should behave. And therefore, <em> I </em> will be the one to take care of these three. Am I clear?”</p><p>Roger quieted down, muttering under his breath, while A and Light pulled a dazed B behind L’s back, before sticking their tongue out at Roger. When the conversation was finished, L gently told them to come with him, as all four boys exited Roger’s office.</p><p>L turned to look at the trio sternly, steely grey eyes glaring holes into them. “How could you start a bunch of firecrackers…”</p><p>“L, it was my fault, please, I roped them into it—“ B started, lifting his eyes from the ground.</p><p>“Without me?”</p><p>The three boys looked at L, flabbergasted. Light lifted his hand, “I’m sorry what?” He said, expecting another lecture.</p><p>“You heard what I said. Now come on; as punishment, you’re going to help me finish up some cases.” L said, motioning them to come with him.</p><p>A and B grinned, honestly just thankful that someone put Roger in his place, and excited to work on cases with L. Light took L’s hand, waving it back and forth, and skipping down the hall. </p><p>And if the night ended with a bunch of geniuses, all curled up, laughing at dumb security footage of their terrible caretaker, no one needed to know.</p><p>Because they were happy. And that was all that mattered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teacup: Yeah so we finally did this chapter! I am a big procrastinator and Twilight had to motivate me into working, so I wrote and made a sketch of A and B too! Hope y’all like it!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light looked at Watari's door nervously after knocking. It had been over a year since he had been brought here, and today he had planned to ask Watari for the one thing he wanted more than anything. He knew he had to be as mild as possible, but maybe if Watari was willing to give all of the successors a gift, he would let Light have this?</p><p>"Come in," Watari said, and Light headed in, keeping his head down and making sure Watari knew he was the one in power. He didn't like it when the successors tried to have authority, except for L. "What is it, K?"</p><p>"Um..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...you know how Christmas is next week?"</p><p>"Stop mumbling, K," Watari said sternly, "You know how I hate the mumbling."</p><p>"Sorry, sir," he looked up a bit, "I want a phone call with my Dad. I haven't talked to my family in over a year, and I really want to talk to Dad."</p><p>Watari seemed to consider that for a few moments, "You're all caught up on your lessons and have solved muliple cases," Light nodded eagerly and beamed when Watari gave him the nod, "On Christmas, you may have a call with your father. Don't dare try anything underhand, or you will regret it." Light bowed and hurried out of the room before Watari had time to change his mind, and he was bounding and leaping for joy.</p><p>A looked up from his book in the lounge at the sound of Light's happiness. The successors had their own floor where they were separated from the other orphans who were actually getting adopted and weren't as special. Light saw the others for meals, but lessons, leisure, and even time outside were separate.</p><p>"I take it he said yes," A said, and Light grinned,</p><p>"Yeah! I'll finally be able to talk to Dad!" He slumped a bit, knowing A would give anything to see his own family again. It was strange to be the only one here who had a family who was still alive. Even in the year that he had been here, he still couldn't figure out what made him so special as to have been taken from his home.</p><p>"I'm happy for you," A whispered, staring out the window at the blizzard. Light's eyes widened as he looked out the window too,</p><p>"Is B still out there?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm getting really worried about him. I already asked L about it and he said if B's not back in an hour we need to tell Watari since lord knows Roger would just let B freeze to death if he hasn't already."</p><p>"Right..." Light perked up, "You know, maybe when Dad comes and rescues me, we can take in you guys too!"</p><p>"Do you really think that's going to happen?" A asked tiredly, and Light shrugged,</p><p>"Dad loves helping people!" Light grinned, "When I was at home, he would bring home people who were struggling at home, give them warm food and clothes. Even if Dad doesn't adopt you all, he'll make sure you get good homes!"</p><p>"Not that," A snapped, "That your Dad will ever find and rescue you? You know as well as I do that even if you got a phone call, if you try anything you will be punished long before it's anything your Dad would understand. Not to mention it would be on an untraceable phone. It's been over a year, Light. If your Dad was going to find you, he would have." </p><p>The unspoken words that A was considering mentioning that Dad may have given up a long time ago hung between them, but Light pushed that thought to the side. Surely Dad was still looking for him. England was far away, and Light barely had enough time to plot his escape from here.</p><p>They both jumped in fright at the sound of something trying to open the window from outside. A was the first to realize it was B trying to get in but struggling for some reason. He hastily opened the door, and B fell inside, covered in snow and shivering. He was pulling something close to his chest, and whatever he was pressing up against his chest must be the reason he hadn't been able to open the window himself.</p><p>"B?" Light helped his older friend, who was struggling to move on his own from cold, "Hey, what are you holding?" B relaxed his grip a bit, crawling over to the fire, cradling a bundle in his arms. A pulled away the thing B had sacrificed his winter coat for, and when he got a look at it, his eyes widened in terror,</p><p>"Oh, hell. L!" He ran down the hall, "L! Get in here now!"</p><p>"What's going on?" Light asked, and it was then he saw what A was holding.</p><p>It was a baby, incredibly small, and Light was unsure exactly how old the child was. The most striking feature was a head of messy hair as white as the snow outside.</p><p>L stepped out, "A, what's going on?" His eyes landed on the frighteningly still baby, "What—?"</p><p>"I-I found him while on my walk," B wrapped a quilt around himself, "He had been abandoned by a tree, then the storm picked up, so I got back here and tried to keep him warm." He glanced at the baby, "His name is Nate River. He's still alive, but we have to warm him up."</p><p>"How do you warm up a baby?" Light asked, "Like that rabbit A brought home last winter?" B shrugged, and A nodded to himself, everyone long past questioning why B knew everyone's name.</p><p>"Alright...we can do this." He adjusted his grip on Nate, "Let's get in the bathroom. Light, you're with me. L, make sure B doesn't have frostbite." L nodded and bent down by B's side while A and Light hurried into the kitchenette they had up here.</p><p>"We used a heating pack with the bunny, right?" Light grabbed the heating pack and began heating it up while A kept the baby under his shirt in skin-to-skin contact. "Should we mention to Watari that B found a baby?" He wrapped the heating pack in a towel and rested Nate on top of it while wrapped in a blanket.</p><p>A cradled Nate in his arms and headed to Watari's room, "I'll talk to him. I know you already talked to him and I don't want you to sacrifice your call." He headed off, and Light stood in the kitchen doorway before deciding to make hot cocoa for B and L.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>L checked B's temperature, and B did his best to not think too much about the fact L was touching him and taking care of him. And yet, not even how cold he was spared him from anything but his face turning red.</p><p>"You don't seem to have hypothermia," L said softly, holding onto B's hands to warm them up, "However, your temperature is still lower than it should be. There is a 36% chance you will fall ill." He looked up, and their eyes met. "Why were you out there, B?"</p><p>B shrugged, "I can't stay in this house for long periods or I wake up the next morning and choose violence. Besides..." he trailed off, "I think I was meant to find Nate." Nate still had a long life ahead of him; would anyone else have found him if B hadn't, or was <em> he </em> meant to find the freezing child?</p><p>L chuckled a bit as he helped B up on shaky legs, supporting his weight, "You always talk as though you know how everyone's life is meant to play out. Come on, let's get you into dry clothes."</p><p>B hesitated as he rested his head against L's shoulder, "I wouldn't say that. I just know when something can be done...and when something can't be."</p><p>"Hm," L pondered B's words, "I doubt that. I don't like to think some God is watching us from above, and we have no free will regarding when we are to die."</p><p>"I've just kind of thought destiny was never left to chance," L helped him move his arms and remove his clothing and assisted in pulling off his boots. B put on the sweater with his letter emblem, laying down in bed as L tucked him in and gave him a heat pack.</p><p>"Get some rest," he ordered, "You will need it, because Watari is not going to be pleased to find out you sneak out every night."</p><p>"Maybe he'll be pleased I found a new kid for him to get money off of," B nuzzled into the blankets, his eyelids heavy, but he didn't want to close them when he could be laying eyes on L.</p><p>Surely if anyone could do it, L would be the one to change the hand of fate, and B couldn't wait to see his eyes proven wrong.</p><p>...maybe he'd get lucky, and Roger would die sooner.</p><p> </p><p>OoOoO</p><p> </p><p>After Nate was taken to the hospital to be warmed, he was placed in the care of the Wammy's House orphanage. It had only taken a couple hours for Nate to reveal himself as incredibly intelligent, and he was placed in the successor program under the alias of Near.</p><p>It was shocking to Light that Near said he was two years old—well, he didn't <em> say </em> it, but when asked about his age, he held up two fingers—he was so incredibly small that everyone had thought he was not much older than one. According to the doctor who had confirmed his age, he wasn't overly malnourished; he was just small.</p><p>Everyone loved having Near around because it gave them excuses to avoid lessons. After all, Near was too little to have the same lessons they did about solving cases and constant crime scene photos.</p><p>Light was woken up to Near climbing on top of him and tapping his face, "Hm? Oh, good morning, Near." He then sat up when he realized it was Christmas, and that meant he could call Dad!</p><p>Near was doing sign language to say he was hungry, and Light smiled as he picked Near up, "You're hungry? Come on, let's get something for you to eat." He grabbed one of the gingerbread cookies baked last night and gave one to Near, "Is that good?" Near nodded.</p><p>Light sighed. They were looking into it, but while Near was undeniably smart, he still wasn't talking. Whether he was unable to speak or simply choosing not to was something Watari was trying to figure out, but Light didn't care as he put Near down by the tree with the gifts.</p><p>He turned when he heard footsteps, and Roger was standing behind him, "Come on, since you're awake, we might as well do your phone call now." Light figured that since Japan was nine hours ahead, Dad should be by his phone.</p><p>He was brought into Roger's office and given a phone to use, "This is an untracable phone. You have ten minutes to talk to your father." Light tried to hide his disappointment. He should have known he wouldn't get much time at all. But he chose to be grateful for the time he was given and dialed the number.</p><p>There was a response immediately, <em> "This is Superintendant Soichiro Yagami, how may I help you?" </em></p><p>"Dad?"</p><p><em> "Light!" </em>  Dad's tone changed instantly,  <em> "Oh, thank God you're safe! Where are you?! I've been looking everywhere for you!" </em></p><p>"I can't tell you where I am," Light said quietly, "I was only allowed to have this phone call as a gift. I was told I can come home when I'm done with my training." From the few words that Dad said, Light already knew plenty of information. He hadn't been abandoned by his parents, but he had been abducted. </p><p>He then realized that mentioning training may have been a slip-up, and he looked to Roger, who wasn't even paying attention. Part of him wanted to risk it and say exactly where he was, but he also knew better than to push his luck when he was already being given this gift.</p><p><em> "Training? Wha—" </em>  Dad paused,  <em> "Oh, that bastard! I knew it! Light, is this all connected to that gifted children program? A man asked me about it but I refused, and a few days later later, you were gone." </em> Light didn't know if the line was tapped or not, so he simply replied,</p><p>"It's true that I am honing my gifts here, Dad. I'm doing very well in my studies too! Are you proud?"</p><p>Dad caught on fast, <em>"I am very proud of you. Your English has also certainly improved since I last saw you."</em></p><p><em> Code! </em> Dad was asking him, "Are you in a primarily English-speaking area?"</p><p>"Yeah, it has!" He then tried to change the subject a bit to not push his luck, "So how are Mom and Sayu?"</p><p>
  <em> "They both miss you, but hopefully, you will be home soon, right?" </em>
</p><p>"I hope so. I'll do my best to come home as soon as possible." He relaxed, "Has anything interesting happened at work? Is everyone okay?"</p><p><em> "Everything is fine, Light," </em>  Dad replied, very clearly trying to keep his voice calm, understanding his son had his hands tied and couldn't answer many questions.  <em> "Or it will be once you're home. Have you made any friends?" </em></p><p>"Yeah!" Light brightened, "Three friends! You'd really like them too, and the baby!"</p><p>Dad gave a forced chuckle, <em> "I'm glad you have company." </em></p><p>Roger then took the phone from Light, "That's enough."</p><p>"Hey! I still have a few more minutes!" Light pleaded, reaching for the phone on his tip-toes, hearing Dad shouting on the other end.</p><p><em> "Light? Light?!" </em> Roger hung up,</p><p>"I'm tired of your voice, now run along with the other children." Light glowered, understanding why B detested that man so much. The greatest mystery was why Roger was here since he hated children but supposed he took great joy in making them miserable.</p><p>He headed back upstairs into the main room, where Near played with a robot toy he had opened up independently. Light figured L was awake but working on cases, having forgotten completely that it was Christmas. A and B were probably still asleep.</p><p>"How was your phone call?" Light heard Watari and turned around, grumbling a bit,</p><p>"Roger cut it short. I didn't even get ten minutes."</p><p>"Your father was asking too many questions, Kira," Watari replied, only confirming the call had been tapped and Watari had heard everything. "It was quite the risk to mention your training, and even if that wasn't intentionally going against what I said, your father is a smart man. We couldn't let him have any more information he could get out of you."</p><p>"Roger said it was fine," Light met Watari's eyes in a death glare, "Why did you take me from my family? Dad didn't want you to take me, and everyone else here is an orphan! What makes me so special?"</p><p>For a split second, he feared he would be reprimanded, but Watari simply held Light's chin to make sure their eyes met,</p><p>"A gift like yours must be honed and nurtured, not left to rot in Japan with a desk job for the rest of your life. And you're better off here. Right, Kira?"</p><p>"Yes," Light reluctantly replied, "Sir."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light had been sleeping peacefully when he was pulled harshly from bed and heard Watari say to him, "Pack your backpack and meet me at the back door in two minutes."</p><p>"Why?" He asked, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to process what was happening. It wasn't even dawn yet. Why was he being pulled awake? "What's going on?"</p><p>Watari didn't answer, storming out of the room and entering B's. Light tiredly wondered if B was even in there, but he obeyed and stuffed his essentials in his backpack, double-checking to make sure he had his files as he headed out. He found L, A, and Near already there. Near was asleep in A's arms, and Light suspected A had grabbed him as part of the essentials, but Watari hadn't woken him up.</p><p>"L, what's going on?" Light asked. Was this some sort of training thing for the successors? Surely if anyone had a clue, it would be L.</p><p>But L shook his head, putting his thumb to his lips as he tried to think about what it could be. "I can't think of anything noteworthy. Unless he plans to take you all on my next case? However, typically we leave in the morning."</p><p>Watari came back with Roger, dragging B along. "I was trying to sleep, Roger," B complained, "Can you at least tell us what's going on."</p><p>"No time to explain," Roger replied, grabbing B's wrist tighter and dragging A along as well while Watari grabbed Light's hand and gestured for L to follow them into the private jet behind the property.</p><p>When Light saw the police cars and officers storming into the house, he knew what this was about. B turned as well, shouting loudly,</p><p>"Light! It's your Dad!"</p><p><em> Dad! Dad found me! </em> He had revealed just enough information last month for Dad to be able to find him! He was going to be going home at last!</p><p>"Dad!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping Dad would hear him and come running to where he was, "Dad, I'm here!" He yelped as he had a hand forced over his mouth to silence him. Dad seemed to notice him and was running over, calling his name.</p><p>"Be quiet, Kira." Watari growled, throwing Light into the plane with the others. L stood up,</p><p>"Watari, what's going on? Is it true that Light-Kun was kidnapped—"</p><p>"Of course not," Watari replied smoothly, locking the plane door, "However, Yagami isn't happy with how long Kira's training is taking, which, of course, is nobody's fault but Kira's." He narrowed his eyes at a trembling Light, "You're wasting everyone's time by telling your father too much."</p><p>Light glared and tried to run to the closed door and open it with B's help, but they were already taking off, and A pulled Light back as he kicked and struggled, trying to reach for the door.</p><p>"Light, you're going to get yourself killed!"</p><p>"No! Dad!"</p><p>They both froze hearing a loud 'thud' and saw B had used a heavy-duty clipboard to knock Roger out and had Watari against the wall. Light wasn't sure if he imagined it, but he could have sworn B's eyes were glowing blood red for the briefest of moments, and Watari seemed afraid. But both those things were gone so quickly he doubted he had actually seen it through his blurred vision.</p><p>"You bastards kidnapped Light, don't think you can lie to escape that anymore." L was completely frozen as though he had gone into shock, unable to comprehend the confirmation of a theory the other successors had accepted. He held Near close to protect the small boy from harm but didn't move otherwise.</p><p>"Wait, hold on," A frowned, letting Light go and run towards the window where they had just missed his father and began to cry. He was so close to getting home and was narrowly pulled away. "Who's flying this thing?"</p><p>"Auto-pilot," Watari glared, "Whether you knock me out or not, we're still headed to a new house where you five will continue with your training and detective work."</p><p>"No. We're not." L stood up, clenching his fists, eyes glassy with unshed tears, "Watari...is it true?" He asked it again, knowing just as well as everyone else that Watari had been lying about it not being a kidnapping. "Please. I need to hear it from you."</p><p>Watari looked at the shiv B had to his throat and put on a look of hurt, "After all I've done to raise you, L. I've given you a home and whatever you asked for. You're doubting me too?"</p><p>L recoiled, his body language and expression conflicted, unlike how he typically remained as monotone and emotionless as possible, focusing on being a detective before being a person. But now, he was in the face of not knowing who to believe between his friends and his father-figure, when the evidence heavily leaned in favor of his friends being correct in what they had been saying for over a year.</p><p>B turned, "No, no! L! Hey! Don't let him get to you! AH!" He fell limp as Watari pulled out a needle with some sort of fluid and stabbed it into his arms. A ran over to B's side, trying to shake him awake. But B remained still, his limbs slack when A tried to see if there was anything at all.</p><p>L rushed down to check on B as well, checking for a pulse and breathing. Watari seemed annoyed by their concern.</p><p>"It's a sleeping drug. He'll wake around the time we arrive. Now," he pressed his hands together in what was probably an attempt at being a relaxed gesture but was incredibly tense, "Is anyone else going to try and turn against me? A, thank you for being obedient, unlike the rest of your peers."</p><p>L shrunk down, and Light glowered, knowing Watari was only praising A for once to make L feel worse about having said anything against Watari. A clearly knew it too, not taking any pleasure from their captor's approval.</p><p>Watari moved B's lifeless body out of the way with his foot and sat down next to Light, "I know you miss your father, but you'll see him when you finish your training."</p><p>"And when will that be?" Light snapped, not caring if he was punished for talking back. "I do everything you ask of me within 24 hours at most, and yet you still say it's my fault I'm not done. I never wanted to come here. My family never wanted me to come here, and I don't see why you have the right to decide what's best for me."</p><p>Watari softened, cupping Light's cheek. "I know it's hard. It's not easy for anyone to be separated from their family. But wouldn't you rather have your friends here, who actually can match your gift? People fear what they don't understand," he grabbed a lock of Light's hair, "And look at this hair. You would be bullied for not looking like the others, but with us, light colors are normal, Kira."</p><p>Maybe Watari was right about that... he pulled his knees up to his chest as he looked out the window. But that still didn't excuse taking him away from his family. Even if Watari was correct and he wouldn't get along with his peers, he still wanted to go home and show L what real familial love was like, unlike what Watari gave that came with strings.</p><p>As much as he wanted to be mad at L for backing down, he understood why it had happened. Watari was the only person to show L love and the only person he had as a parent. Perhaps that was why A was so compliant, and Near likely would be when he was old enough to understand.</p><p>But Light was different. He had a family to return home to, and he was confident Dad would adore his new friends and do whatever he could to help.</p><p>Even if it took L time to understand truly, Light knew he would have help from B. Watari may have taken him, but he wasn't entitled to their obedience since neither of them wanted to be here.</p><p>It had been an accident that Dad got enough information to find him the first time. He could make it happen again, intentionally this time.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Soichiro wept where he had fallen to his knees in the grass. He had seen his little boy being dragged into that plane, but he hadn't gotten there fast enough, and now he was heading who knows where and possibly being harmed for having called to him.</p><p>After so long searching tirelessly, not coming home for days on end and telling himself that just a little longer and he would have a lead on Light... he had come so close, but he still had to go home and tell Sachiko and Sayu that he <em> failed </em> and that bastard had gotten away with Light again. He could already hear the heartbroken cry from his wife, who had been elated when he informed her of Light's phone call and the realization he was in an English-speaking country. To let her down now after they had so much hope...</p><p>Aizawa bent down beside him, having tagged along with Ide. Soichiro wasn't sure what he would do without these two young men he had begun caring for as his own children. They stayed when the guilt of Light being taken in the night so long ago became too much to handle. </p><p>"Chief..." he placed a hand on Soichiro's shoulder, "Ide searched the orphanage. Four children are unaccounted for, all of which from the 'successor program' as the other kids called it. One of those kids is Light."</p><p>Soichiro frowned. He could have sworn he had seen five kids. Maybe what he had believed was a baby had been something else? He shook himself. It didn't matter how many children Quillish Wammy had taken, just that he made a vow all of them would be rescued.</p><p>He stood up, "The other kids are unharmed?"</p><p>"Yes, and most of them are confused as to where their caretaker they call Roger went." Aizawa crossed his arms. "But something is bothering me. These seem like perfectly normal kids and were pretty eager to answer questions. The ones in the successor program, besides Light, are all orphans too. But didn't you get a request for if Light would join the gifted kids' program?"</p><p>A thought occurred to Soichiro, and he paled, praying this was just a kidnapping and not something far more sinister. "Are there any records remaining of the kids that are unaccounted for?"</p><p>"Not that we've discovered yet."</p><p>"If you can't find them, ask the kids about them. I need to know something, but I need to know the identity of the missing kids before I investigate. This is an international case now, and we also need to know what exactly the successor program is meant to take the place of."</p><p>Aizawa nodded, "Should we even bother contacting any of the world detectives like Eraldo Coil or L?"</p><p>"No. Not until we know what this successor program is for." He looked up at the sky, "For Light's sake, I hope I'm wrong about my hunch."</p><p>"And...what would that be?" Aizawa asked, but his wary tone suggested he had a pretty good idea what this hunch was.</p><p>"How many of the kids in that program were actually orphans before Quillish Wammy found them?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>